


Snapshot #3 - The Parting of Ways (Jim and Alyssa Kirk)

by GrimmsMockingjay



Series: GrimmsMockingjay's Snapshots Series (doom!trek) [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Snapshots, gif inspired snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsMockingjay/pseuds/GrimmsMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot #3 - Something went wrong, he knows that. So now he's saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot #3 - The Parting of Ways (Jim and Alyssa Kirk)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me... I was in an angsty mood at the time? :(

_ “ **I love you, you know that right?** "  _ _ He asked, holding his teenage daughter close; his chin resting among blonde waves as his senses picked up the familiar fragrance of the shampoo she used. His voice was calm, but his heart was beating faster than normal as he swallowed. _

_ “ **Y-yeah. O-Of course I do**.” She replied, as her hands fisted the back of the command gold shirt that she had grown up around. With her head resting against his chest; she could hear the quickened heart beat against her ear, could feel the way his arms tightened the embrace they shared upon hearing her words. _

_ “ **Then I need you to go to your pops - and take care of him** ,” his embrace tightened, as he felt the teenager try to push away from him. _

_ She was a lot like him - and not just in appearance, with similar blonde hair and blue eyes. She would try and fight his decision, just like Bones, when he sent her back to him. While the teenager may not be biologically related to the Georgian doctor, who was her second father in every way; his influence had balanced out traits from Jim that could have gotten her killed long ago if left unchecked. _

_ “ **N-No-** " Came Alyssa’s muffled reply, as her hands began to flail when he wouldn’t allow her to push herself away from him. _

_ “ **Als I need you to listen to me, okay?** " Jim spoke as calmly as he could, when the youngster’s struggling increased slightly. " **I’m going to be fine. But I need you to go back, and fly the shuttle back to the ship for me. I won’t be long - and Scotty’ll beam me back just as you dock.** ” _

_ “ **They won’t let you go, y-you know that** ,” Alyssa said, as a weak punch was felt by Jim on his back. She was going to fly the shuttle back, he knew, but was fighting his decision to remain behind while she did so. The odds weren’t in his favor right now - they weren’t in their favor - but surrendering gave her a chance; gave the other shuttle passengers a chance. Gave Bones a chance. _

_ “ **I know. I know - but i’m not going to let them get to Bones, to you?** " he released his hold around her shoulders, but held her at arms length as he met her eyes. She was almost up to his shoulder’s now, he mused, as he bent slightly to make them equal. " **Until the stars burn out, remember? I’m coming back**.” _

_ “ **Until the Stars burn out,** " She repeated with a whisper, as two pairs of blue eyes met. _

_ It had started out as a simple promise between a young captain and his chief medical officer years ago - but it had changed to become something more. Something that only family would understand; between husbands, between parents’ and their children, between siblings. _

_ It was a family motto - a promise. _

_**It was also a goodbye**. _


End file.
